Why Did You Leave Me Rin?
by White dragon lady
Summary: 10 year old Rin suddenly relizesthinks that she's a bruden to lord sesshomaru. 7 years pass Rin is 16 years old with every boy after her, some one shows up in her village one day could it be lord sesshomaru? find out!
1. Chapter 1: A letter for Lord Sesshomaru

I don't own Inuyasha but I thought it would be nice if I made a story about Rin and Sesshomaru

Inuyasha: how come Sesshomaru a story of his own?

White dragon lady: because Inuyasha it would be fair

Rin: What are you guys arguing about?

Inuyasha (getting angry): Stay out of this

White dragon lady consoling rin: Don't be mean to Rin otherwise Sesshomaru might get you

Inuyasha: Feh whatever

Rin: Onto the story!

White dragon lady: here comes sesshomaru!

Inuyasha: I don't care

Rin: here comes kagome

Inuyasha: Really? Where?

White dragon lady: Just kidding haha

Inuyahsa: You're going to pay for that

Kagome: Inuyasha sit boy!

Inuyasha falls

White dragon lady: onto the story!

Chapter 1: A letter for lord Sesshomaru

"I'll be back I won't take long" said lord Sesshomaru. "Will lord Sesshomaru come back for Rin?" asked Rin sitting next to Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru started to walk without ever looking back. "Lord Jaken do you think that I'm a burden to lord Sesshomaru?". "Rin! Where are you getting these ideas from?" asked Jaken. " I don't lord Jaken" said Rin quietly. _I am thankful that lord Sesshomaru rescued me but I might have become a burden_ thought Rin. "Lord Jaken do you have a piece of paper and pen?" asked Rin. "Yes but what are you?" asked Jaken taking out a pen and paper "Thank you lord Jaken" said Rin interrupting Jaken while taking the items, with that done Rin started to write.

"Lord Sesshomaru welcome back!" said Jaken. Sesshomaru looked around. "Jaken where is Rin?" "About that my lord, Rin asked me to give you this letter before she left," said Jaken handing the letter to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took the letter, opened it and began to read. _My lord Sesshomaru, Rin feels that she's a burden to my lord Sesshomaru, after thinking, I asked lord Jaken to give you this letter my lord. Do not worry about Rin my lord, Rin will be fine. Thank you for everything lord Sesshomaru. Rin_

_Review. _


	2. Chapter 2 : A Sweet Reunion

Thank you all who reviewed! I had things to do. I think that this story might be out of character but I do not know. Onto with the story! And this will be my last chapter in this story.

Chapter 2: A Sweet Reunion

7 years later "Rin could you go get me some water?" asked Rin's guardian. "Okay" said a mature Rin. "Be careful" said Rin's guardian. "Don't worry" she said while taking a bucket. Rin was a beautiful 17 year old. _I hope that Lord Sesshomaru doesn't come looking for me_ thought Rin. _I traveled pretty far_ she thought. Rin reached the river. She bent down to scoop some water with the bucket. After getting some water Rin stood up and turned to walk. "Hi Rin san "Yahiko bowing to her. "Hi Yahiko Kun" said Rin after bowing. "So what are you doing Rin san?" Nothing except my guardian wants water bye" said Rin as she started to walk. "Wait Rin" "Yes?" "Ever since I met you I thought of you only a friend but now I see you more than that" said Yahiko looking into Rin's eyes. She turned away and started to walk. "I'm sorry Yahiko Kun but I can't say the same" said Rin while walking away. "I won't change my mind Rin San! I am determined to make you my wife!" said Yahiko yelling. "Not over my dead body" said Rin quietly.

"My lord must we continue to search for Rin? It's been seven years since she left us!" said Jaken. "Stay here Jaken" said lord Sesshomaru while walking. "Yes my lord" said Jaken. _Could it be that I miss Rin? She's always made my day ever since I used the tensiaga to let her live again _thought lord Sesshormaru as he continued to walk.

_I sense someone coming _thought Rin. "Here you go sempai" said Rin holding the water to her guardian. "Thanks". "Sempai is it okay if I go walking?" asked Rin. "Yeah sure" said her guardian. She walked along a path. _Who ever it is, I can feel the person come _thought Rin. Lord Sesshomaru saw a young woman walking on the same path, headed his way. She looked a lot like…. Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru!" said Rin before she ran and hugged him. "Lord Sesshomaru you found Rin!"

Sesshomaru's POV:

_I had been walking a long time with Jaken going town to town asking if they had seen Rin. But now I found her. I could pick up her sent before I saw her. Lord Sesshomaru is what I heard her say before she ran and hugged me. Why is she hugging me? "Rin you're not a burden to me so why did you leave me?" I asked her. On the day she left me I was furious because of her thinking like that, and yet unknowingly to me I started to head out to find her. I was ranging with furry think what would have happened to her. If any man would touch her I would…, wait! What am I thinking stuff like that about this mortal?_

Norma POV:

Rin stopped hugging Sesshomaru. "Rin is sorry my lord, Rin thought she was" Rin said while having her head hung in shame. "Will my lord forgive Rin?" Sesshomaru raised Rin's face, gave her a small smile and said "I will forgive you for what you did". "Thank you very much lord" hugging him again. Sesshomaru found himself putting his arms around her._ I'm glad that Rin's safe and fine, otherwise I would have haunted down her murder _thought Sesshomaru.

"Did lord Sesshomaru miss Rin as much as Rin missed him?" Sesshomaru thought for a minute. "Yes, I missed you Rin" said lord Sesshomaru. Then he looked into her eyes and gave her a long passionate kiss.

The END! Did you people like it? I might write a sequel to it but I really would like to hear what people have to say. 


End file.
